Understanding Magic and Stats
Understanding Magic Magic is the use of, creation of and organization of a type of matter known as Mana. Yes, I'm sure you've heard that term before. Has it ever been explained to you fully? Most likely not, so I'll do it now in the context of Destinyscape-Zetacraft. MC: Mana Count. This number shows how much mana is stored or can be stored within it. MRR: The rate at which a material will regenerate Mana. An object whose MRR is higher than its MDR will regenerate Mana. An object whose MRR and MDR are equal will neither regenerate or lose Mana. And lastly, an object whose MDR higher will lose Mana. MDR: The rate at which Mana decays in the said material. This is the main function of Magic canceling items, as they have an extremely high MDR. UMC: A container that holds useable Mana, thus called: Useable Mana Container. There are four types of Mana on the realm: Stable, Unstable, Aberrant, and Anti-Mana. First we'll talk about Stable Mana. Stable Mana is used in all Spells, evil or good, powerful or weak, in order to conjure up whatever you're using(Fire, Water, and nearly anything else). Unstable Mana is our second subject. Any space where Stable Mana is, this is never far behind. It's the aftermath of used Mana. So, that fireball you shot only did damage because of the Unstable Mana that had contact with the guy you wrecked back there. The heat from the fireball came from the decaying Mana, which in a large scale, would have exploded violently. Apart from being a byproduct of Mana, it's also naturally around you in small amounts. It can be used to make explosives, if used correctly. If you can condense it, pack it in a Rune, and carry it without it bursting, you have a successful Mana bomb. Abberant Mana is our third subject. This strange and deadly Mana is found when Stable or Unstable Mana is fermented. This happens if the Mana cannot move for a long time, making it literally rot. This kind of Mana can actually be seen, and should be avoided. If you breathe it in, ingest it, or otherwise get it inside your system, it'll rot you from the inside out. There are some mages who use it, and can "safely" be around it. This is because they've already taken in the lethal amount, and can't feel the effects. This allows them to do research on how to use it, or at least make it safe. Last, but not least, is Anti-Mana. Anti-Mana is the absence of any other Mana, and not only this, it destroys Mana. Not much else is known about Anti-Mana. ————————————————————————————————————————————————— There are many kinds of Magic. They're split into groups in order to organize them by power and Mana cost: T1(1), T2(4), Concentrated(16), T3(64), T4(256), T5(1024), T6(4096), T7(16384), T8(65536), T9(262144), T10(1048576) Mana can be used to make objects. These are known as Nova Gems. Nova Gems are basically tanks of Mana, they can't regenerate Mana but hold massive amounts. In this system, Nova=128. If you combine 2 Nova Spells with each other you get a Supernova Spell, worth 256. Combine 2 of those to get a Hypernova, worth 64. Combine 2 of those to get a Meganova, worth 128. Seal it's power inside a UMC capable of holding a total amount of 11576 MC or more. This usually means a semi-rare gemstone such as a Sapphire or Emerald, if you don't want to waste. This creates a powerful and valuable Nova Gem. Most of the time, only experienced magic users or priests can create and use these. After that, get a UMC capable of 133,943,776, usually meaning a Ruby or Diamond. Using 2 Nova Gems, force their MC head on into the stronger UMC. A powerful impact causes them both to explode, and then absorb that energy into themselves, powering up the resulting energy exponentially to 133,943,776. This is now called a Supernova Gem. Once this has been made, and a duplicate has been as well, you then have the power to make a Hypernova Gem. Proceed to do the same process done earlier to create the Hypernova Gem. This time, you need a UMC capable of containing a staggering 17,940,935,129,138,176 MC. This means using Onyx or in rare circumstances, a Godstone. Using the power of 2 of these, you can then create a Meganova Gem. It is required you use a Godstone, or it's power will overflow and cause the UMC itself to explode violently, engulfing you and quite a bit of the realm you're in. It has no other way to discharge power. Once charged into the Godstone the same way as before, you have a Meganova Gem with 1,287,508,613,231,777,039,783,154,002,427,904 MC. There are some spell types that do not use a specific Mana type. Here's the currently existing spells that are commonly used. Spells A list of all common magics and spells. Fire LV1: Fireball(Launch a small ball of fire that does light damage)(B) LV3: Triple Fireball(Launch a a fireball with two orbiting around it dealing light-medium), Fire Smash(Slam your weapon into the ground, causing an explosion doing medium damage)(B LV5: Blazeball(Launch a massive fireball of scorching black fire dealing medium damage and stuns the opponent)(A) LV7: Inferno(Heat the air around you to extreme temperatures, dealing heavy damage), Firestorm(Cause a storm of fireballs to circle around you until dispelled or you run out of mana, deals light damage every second)(A) LV8: Pyromancer(Become immune to fire damage and increase fire-based damage until you leave combat)© LV9: Volcano(Cause a massive explosion of black fire, deals massive damage), Blazestorm(Cause a storm of black fireballs to circle around you until dispelled or you run out of mana, deals light-medium damage every second)© LV10: Infernostorm(Cause a storm of meteors to rain down, dealing heavy fire damage in a 5-foot radius)(D) Ice LV1: Freeze Shot(Launch a spike of ice, dealing light damage and stuns the opponent)(B) LV3: Freeze Blast(Cause a mini explosion of ice spikes, radiating from you, dealing light-medium damage)(B) LV5: Shatter(Shatter an opponent's armor, decreases defense by 50%), Frost Smash(Smash your weapon into the ground, causing a giant ice spike to come up from under your target, dealing medium damage)(A) LV7: Deep Freeze(Seal an opponent in ice, decreasing defense by 25%, it also stacks with Shatter), Icestorm(Cause a storm of slowing frost, inflicting light damage every second and decreasing attack power by 25%, lasts until dispelled or you run out of mana)(A) LV8: Sleetromancer(Become immune to ice, ice attacks deal double damage until you leave combat), Ice Meteor(Drop a massive chunk of ice on your enemy's head, dealing heavy damage and inflicts slowness)© LV:9 Glacier(Drop a glacier on your enemy(s), dealing massive ice damage, slowness, cut defense by 50%)© LV10: Glacierstorm(Drop several glaciers on your enemies, dealing amazing damage, slowness and cut defense by 75%)(D) LV11: Glacius Maximus(Call forth a clone of Glacius who will aid you in battle. The clone is Level 15000 and as long as the clone is alive, it'll give you a 100% boost to your defense and a 30% boost to your nearby allies' defenses)(S) Lightning (Lightning Magic is amplified by a target wearing metal armor) LV1: Chain Lightning(Chain a weak electric pulse to up to 3 enemies)(B) LV3: Shock Pulse(Cause 5 paralyzing, light damage pulses in a 10-foot radius), Shock Smash(Slam your weapon into the ground, causing a lightning bolt to strike the enemy, cannot miss, dealing light-medium damage)(B) LV5: Stun(Stop your enemy from moving for 3 seconds, or deal heavy damage if the enemy is immune to stun)(B) LV7: Lightningstorm(Summon a lightning storm to electricute enemies, strikes twice for each enemy in the area, each bolt does heavy damage), Chain Laser(Sends an unstoppable laser at up to 10 enemies, or loops back at the targets if there isn't 10, until all the 10 charges are used up, each hit does medium damage)(A) LV8: Plasromancer(Become immune to stun of any kind and lightning, lightning attacks deal double damage until you leave combat)(A) LV9: Thunder Pillar(Create a massive beam of lightning that links to up to 3 enemies, and steal 2 mana from each target, dealing massive damage), Heat Lightning(Burn up to 5 enemies with heavy lightning damage, and decrease their attack by 50%)© LV10: Devilthunder(Strike up to 10 enemies with both a massive laser, and a black lightning bolt, draining 10 mana from each target and adding it to you, dealing amazing damage)(D) LV11: Sky Split(Cut the sky in half and drop a beam of Lightning on the opponent, causing a heavily damaging explosion, and massive damage over time. Anyone other than yourself caught in the radius will be stunned and their attack power will be cut by 90%)(S) Darkness (Darkness Magic ALWAYS ignores armor) LV1: Dark Strike(Hit an enemy with a health stealing attack, steals health equal to half of your level(level 50 steals 25 health)(A) LV3: Dark Beam(Send a target following, mana stealing beam, steals health and mana equal to half your level)(A) LV5: Dark Pulse(Create 3 pulses that decrease attack by 25% and steals 10 health), Dark Smash(Slam your weapon into the ground, shattering an enemies defense and attack by 25%, dealing heavy damage)© LV7: Dark Lotus(Crush a single enemy's defenses fully, and deal medium damage, if the enemy's defense is already cut, deals 25 damage for each 1/4 already removed from their defense), Clone(Summon an immobile clone, enemies will attack this first no matter what, does not work in PVP), Summon Shadow(Summon a dark creature which will follow your commands, follows until it is dispelled or killed, it's attacks do light damage), Dream Stealer(Used on sleeping enemies, it steals dreams and makes it into mana and health for you)© LV8: Dark Meteor(Drop a meteor that inflicts light damage, slowness, cuts defense and attack 25%), Rapid Dark Pulse(Send 20 pulses that do light-medium damage in a 5-foot radius)(D) LV9: Hellbound(Damn the enemy's soul to hell, permanently decreasing defense, attack and stops mana regeneration)(D) LV10: Rose Dance(Call upon the Lesser God of Death, who will then steal 100 health, 100 mana, cuts defense and attack by 50%, and renders the target immobile for 5 seconds)(H) Healing (Healing Magic goes through armor, but doesn't ignore it) LV1: Party Member Heal(Heal the target for 1 health per mana used)(B) LV2: Party Member Heal+(Heal the target for 5 health per mana used)(A) LV3: Party Heal(Heal the entire party for 1 health per 2 mana used)(A) LV4: Party Heal+(Heal the entire party for 5 health per 2 mana used)© LV5: Full Party Heal(Heal the entire party for 10 health per 10 mana used)© LV6: Full Party Heal+(Heal the entire party for 20 health per 10 mana used)(D) LV7: Super Party Heal(Heal the entire party for 50 health per 50 mana used, including summoned creatures)(D) LV8: Super Party Heal+(Heal the entire party for 50 health per 40 mana used, including summoned creatures)(D) LV9: Omega Party Heal(Heal the entire party for all of their health, for 100 mana, including summoned creatures)(H) LV10: Omega Full Party Heal(Heal the entire party for all of their health for 75, including summoned creatures, and harms undead)(O) Light (Light Magic ALWAYS ignores armor) LV1: Solus Lance(Send forth a peircing bolt of light that ignores armor for light-medium damage)© LV2: Morning Light(Send a pulse that crumbles undead, dealing amazing damage to them, others take light damage), Holy Lance(Send forth a powerful bolt of light that ignores armor for medium damage)(D) LV3: Holy Light(Crush enemies with a powerful blast of light, heavy damage in a 20-foot radius, and ludicrous damage to undead), Morning Star(Drop a star on the enemy for heavy damage, shatters armor completely)(O) LV4: Hero Strike(Summon an ancient warrior to unleash their holy wrath upon your enemy, dealing massive damage), Light Cannon(Fire a destructive beam of light that instantly kills undead, and severely harms anything other than light creatures, amazing damage), Prismatic Pulse(Blind your enemies with every element, dealing massive damage), Seal(Seal away an enemy to use as a summon later), Pact Breaker(If the enemy has made a blood pact, soul pact or body pact, this will make them become your summon)(H) Water (Water Magic ALWAYS ignores armor) LV1: Water Sphere(Create a ball of water to launch at your opponent, dealing light damage, and damages armor)© LV2: Waterfall(Jump into the sky, and drop onto your enemy's head with the power of a waterfall, deals medium damage), Water Pulse(Send into the ground a pulse of water that will track opponents, dealing light damage, but can't fail unless blocked)(D) LV3: Hydro Pulse(Send into the ground a deadly pulse of water that splits into 5 different pulses, each dealing medium damage and cannot fail unless blocked), Flood(Wash out your opponent with this heavy attack, stunning and dealing heavy damage. It can be avoided by using Air Magic to split the stream or by jumping over it)(H) LV4: Deluge(An intense flood filled with debris and mud, deals heavy damage and can be dodged by splitting the stream), Tsunami(A dangerous flood that stuns the enemy and shatters their defenses until restored, or until another attack hits them), Water Dance(Increase your attack power by 50% and accuracy by 25%, Drown(Drown the target, draining exactly half of their health, and cutting all stats by 10%), Water Pressure(Build up pressure and launch yourself at your opponent, dealing massive damage and decreasing their defense by 50%)(O) Earth LV1: Upheaval(Send rock spikes into your opponent, dealing medium damage)© LV2: Crunch(Make jaws of rock to shatter your opponent's armor completely), Leveler(If used on a Warrior, all stats are decreased by 20%, otherwise all stats are reduced by 5%)(D) LV3: Tremor(Cause a small earthquake, stunning your opponent and dealing light damage), Power Crush(Utterly shatter an opponent's armor and decrease their attack power by 30%)(H) LV4: Earthquake(Cause a massive earthquake, dealing heavy damage to both friends and foes and stunning everyone near you.), Earthshaker(Stun any enemy, no matter what, cannot fail), Destroyer(Decimate an opponent's stats, decreasing all stats by 50% and wiping out half of their health), Skullcrusher(Does amazing damage, and completely shatters armor), Boulder Storm(Throw a barrage of boulders at the opponent, dealing heavy damage each hit, and bonus damage if each boulder hits perfectly, for up to a total of 5 boulders)(O) Sky (Sky Magic ALWAYS ignores armor) LV1: Gust(Send forth a weak gust of air to throw your target off balance(Stun))© LV2: Steam Burst(Send forth a gust of extremely hot air to scald your target, dealing light-medium damage)(D) LV3: Skybolt Rush(Send forth an extremely fast gust of wind that stuns your opponent, dealing medium damage)(H) LV4: Tornado(Make a gust of wind powerful enough to move boulders. Sucks up nearby objects and beings. For each thing inside, each being inside takes 10 damage)(H) LV5: Storm of Dramae(Call forth a storm of Light. Deadly Light strikes hit opponents without fail, dealing heavy damage each hit, and stunning them)(O) LV6: Storm of Raptoris(Call forth a storm of destruction and creation. Godly Nova Magic strikes opponents for amazing damage, and friends for a quick heal)(O) LV7: Siskar's Wrath(Call forth a clone of Siskar to aid you in battle. This clone is level 15000 and as long as it's alive, you gain a 5% boost to all stats and nearby allies get a boost of 1% to all stats)(S) Dragon LV1: Forgotten Rage(The memories of a past life haunt you. Utterly destroy your foes with a Magic explosion dealing heavy damage to all enemies nearby)© LV2: Total Chaos(Call forth a storm of hatred. Foes struck with the hatred bolts become your mindless slaves until the storm clears)(H) LV3: Confidence(Find your inner peace, and increase all of your stats by 100%)(O) LV4: Dragonfire(Use a breathe attack based on your strongest Magic. If the enemy is wearing Mithral Armor, the attack does light damage, if not, it does God-like damage to a single target. If using Lightning, the opponent is stunned. With Light, you ignore Armor. With Earth, you shatter Armor. With Dragon, you break the opponent's vitality, decreasing their maximum health by half permanently. With Nova, you decrease their stats by 99%)(S) Nova LV1: Nova(Send forth a mixture of all types of Magic, dealing massive damage to a single target), Black Hole(Torture your enemies with the absence of existence, dealing medium damage to many targets and decreasing all stats by 10%)(D) LV2: Supernova(Send forth a powerful mix of Magic, dealing amazing damage to up to 2 targets(The spell will chain to them)), Supermassive Black Hole(Destroy the enemy's morale by dealing heavy damage to them all, while decreasing all stats by 25%)(H) LV3: Hypernova(Blast your foes into oblivion by dealing ludicrous damage to up to 3 targets at once), Ultramassive Black Hole(Decimate the enemy forces by damaging them all for massive damage and decreasing their stats by 50%)(O) LV4: Meganova(Crush foes with heavenly might. If the enemy is lower leveled than the user, the enemy is 1-hit-killed. Can hit up to 15 targets), Foreverzero(Stamp out all hopes for the enemy as you deal amazing damage and decrease all stats by 99%)(S) Special LV1: Rebound(Bounce back 50% of the damage you take the next time you get hit.), Vis(Your magic attacks do double damage until you run out of Mana), Propero(Your physical attacks do double damage until you run out of Mana), Munire(Your ARM is doubled until you run out of Mana)© LV2: Obruo(Your magic and physical attacks do double damage, and hybrid attacks do x3 damage)(D) LV3: Extreme Speed(Your next attack cannot miss, no matter what)(D) LV4: Bulwark(Your defense is increased to x3 until you run out of Mana) LV5: Blastback(Bounce back x10 of the damage you take the next time you get hit), Smite(If you die while you still have Mana, a ray of destroying light will deal your maximum health in damage to anyone who gets hit and you are restored to 1 health)(H) LV6: Retribution(If you die while you still have Mana, a ray of destroying light will deal x5 your maximum health in damage to anyone who gets hit, and you get revived with 10 health remaining), Omnotois(Increase defense, physical, magical and hybrid attacks by x2, your next attack cannot miss, and the next time you get hit, 50% of the damage gets dealt to whoever hit you)(O) LV7: Soul Force(Depending on your level, you gain temporary stats that last until the end of battle. From Level 1 to 30, you gain 30% attack. From Level 31 to 80, you gain 25% attack and defense. From Level 81 to 150, you gain 15% in all stats. From Level 151 to 400, you gain 20% in all stats. From Level 401 and on, you gain 40% in all stats)(O) Reaper LV1: Apocalypse(Cause a massive explosion which if your enemy is mundane, they'll die instantly, and if they're even somewhat magical, they become mundane)(O) Astral LV1: Starfire(Drops a curtain of purple flame on the enemy, dealing massive damage to all enemies)(D) LV2: Starburst(Drops stars on the enemy for massive damage, which then explode into heavy splash damage, and then turns into medium damage over time)(H) LV3: Meteor Lance(Although it takes a while to charge, it cannot be blocked, rebounded or absorbed, and will instantly kill it's target, causing massive splash and DOT. Despite its power, if the opponent can stun you, the spell loses its charge)(O) Silver LV1: Saint Knife(Throw a dart of pure light at the target for light damage)(B) LV2: Saint Blade(Send forth a wave of pure light to hit multiple targets for light damage)(A) LV3: Benediction(Enhance your melee damage by 20%)©, Saint's Sickle(Send forth a wave of pure light that will seek out darkness for medium damage)© LV4: Saint Knife Omega(Throw a powerful dart of pure light, it will seek out darkness and deal heavy damage)(D), Piety(Enhances your melee damage and your defense by 25%)(D) LV5: Saint Knife Alpha(Throw wave of darts glowing with godly light, they will seek out darkness, and deal massive damage)(O) Curses Now, those were regular spells that affect ONLY the targeted person, persons, or area. Curses are on another level. Curses harm the user to add a powerful effect to a person, persons, or area. Curses are far more versatile than regular magic. As long as it doesn't completely break a logic barrier, a Curse can do nearly anything. However, since experimenting with Curses can mortally wound the tester, people rarely try to make new ones. Think of it this way, if the effect is to instantly kill the victim, then it follows this rule: A life for a life. Thus it would kill you instantly as well. However, if it was to say, poison the victim, it would either harm you, or poison you, but not both, or neither. Each action has an equal and negative reaction. If the caster has more than two Curses active, the caster gets a slight headache. After four, it's a pounding headache. After six, they feel fine. Finally, once they activate a tenth, their head implodes. It is not reccomended to have more than two. A Curse can be invoked simply by speaking the name of the Curse. Known AND Common Curses: Curse of the Martyr: This Curse has no instant effect. However, if the caster is killed, the killer is also killed. Curse of the Burning Man: This Curse is a bit strange. If the caster is lit on fire in any way, shape or form by the attacker, they gain a short burst of immortality and vigor. Curse of the Sacred: If a demon, or angel attacks the caster while it's active, the angel or demon will instantly die. The caster is then struck with a godlike lightning attack. Uncommon Curses May the Ground Shatter at our Feet, and the Skies Rain Fire: This is one of the more dangerous and ominous Curses. If the caster is fighting a battle that the Gods themselves know the person can't win, and it's a life or death situation, the ground will swallow the enemies, and the Inferno spell will be cast on the caster. I'm Still Walking: The caster feels no pain, and cannot die for two whole days. Once the time is up, they feel all the pain they endured. Slayer Spells Hunting Ground A spell to force your foe into your eternal hunting grounds. You can hold them in this state as long as you have Mana to spare. Casting spells in this state will either weaken or stop the effects of this spell. Physical attacks or spiritual attacks have no affect on the spell. While there, your foe cannot fight back, as it will seriously injure them. Blood Moon A spell used both by Vampires and Vampire hunters. It siphons the foe's blood in order to supply you with enough power to unload on them. It works better at night. It works at it's finest during a blood moon, allowing you to siphon Mana, health and even their Soul. Cold Knight Your skin becomes colder than hell frozen over. Physical damage is negated completely, and your weapon freezes your foe solid. This power, however, is difficult to use due to it's massive Mana cost. Seal of Trap Your Soul becomes a trap. Any who dare touch you will find themselves without a Soul, and you'll have an extra source of power. The body of the foe is transmuted into Mana, and their remaining Mana is split evenly into Mana and health for you. This technique only works on enemies weaker than yourself. Seal of Blood Your blood becomes Steel. You cannot be hurt for a short period of time, and any magical attacks that hit you transmute into usable Mana. God Magic God Magic is a form of Magic that can only be performed by Greater Gods or higher. Skril Scream The Skril Scream was created by Skril' Astriloth. It's a powerful demonic roar capable to shattering a foe's will to fight, as well as their defensive measures. It can usually only be used by other Skril' Demons, but if a being's hatred and willpower is strong enough, they can learn it. Blinding Light Blinding Light was created by Dramae when he was still a Greater God. It takes a short time to charge, but as soon as it's charged, it can be used until the user runs out of Mana. This spell summons beams of cleansing light that emerge from the ground around the user. If a being who is evil was to look at these beams, they would lose their sight permanently. If hit by one, the being has one of three reactions. One, if the being is weaker than the caster, it will be immediately destroyed with no trace. Two, if the being is only slightly weaker, equal or slightly stronger, it will take incredible damage and will find most of it's Mana gone. Three, if the being is stronger, it will slowly leech their Mana until it's gone, at which point it will target it's Soul. Only beings of pure Light can learn and use it. Soul Fire Soul Fire was created by the Demons of the first age. Soul Fire's main purpose was to cause a Soul to grow abnormally large, killing it's body so that Demons could harvest Souls faster. This power was extremely draining. If the spell was cast incorrectly, or the target wasn't viable, the caster would potentially die. For this reason, it was only taught to Demon high priests. Dragonfire Dragonfire was created by the Dragon God, Schalos. It is an extremely potent fire breath attack that destroys a being's Soul, so that the body can be revived as a slave. A substantially less powerful version of this spell was taught to most other Dragons to give an edge against those who would do them harm. Only one kind of material could resist this: Mithril. Mithril's anti-Dragon properties make it a must when fighting Dragons that can use any variation of Dragonfire. Super Dragonfire Super Dragonfire is similar to regular Dragonfire, however it has a few key differences. For one, this version can be launched over long distances in a napalm-like mix. This Dragonfire is also much more powerful, able to destroy the Soul of other Dragons. Engine of Wrath Engine of Wrath was created by the Energy Clan to purge impurities from the Realm. These could include Void Rot, and other harmful effects. This spell is difficult to use, due to how much Mana it requires. The Energy Clan members all have unusually high Mana Counts, so they have no problem with it. If cast by others, a group is usually needed to sustain such a powerful cleansing Magic. Nature's Might Nature's Might was created by Yzaar-Takous. She uses it to smite those who destroy nature without atoning for their sins. It's rarely used for it's true purpose, though. Often, it's used as a primary attack, coupled with fire spells. The attack itself grows a thick thorn bush around the target, injecting them with many horrible poisons. Since the bush is flamable, lighting it ablaze does even more damage. Understanding Magic Damage Damage is simply the damage done when attacking. When an attack deals light damage, it does equal to the level + 2. When an attack does light-medium damage, it does equal to the level x 1.5 + 1. When an attack does medium damage, it does equal to the level x 2 + 4. When an attack does heavy damage, it does equal to the level x 2.5 + 5. When an attack does massive damage, it does equal to the (level x 3) + (level x 0.5). When an attack does amazing damage, it does equal to the (level x 4) + (level x 0.75). When an attack does ludicrous damage, it does equal to the (level x 5) + (level x 1.25). When an attack does God-like damage, it does equal to the (level x 7.5) + (level x 2) + 10. So, if Jared's level is 32, and his attack is doing heavy damage, his attack would do 85 damage. And, if Michael's level is 49 and his enemy is level 33, and his attack is doing massive damage, his attack would do 163.5, but would be rounded down to the nearest full number, so 162 damage. The final number will be called damage, just for the sake of learning. Understanding Armor Armor blocks damage, as long as armor isn't ignored or shattered. Some spells also do more damage to an opponent with metal armor. For future reference, AV meaning Armor Value, or the power of the armor. Magic that is absorbed turns into Mana. Armor sets are made of 3 pieces: Helm, Body and Leggings. Helmets have 10% of the set's AV, Bodies have 50% and Leggings have 40% Armor is separated into a few groups. Some can deflect magic, others can absorb it for the wearer, or the magic could be amplified and hurt the person more. Absorbing Curse Magic that affects the wearer will break the Curse, to the point where it will most likely have an unintended effect. Regular (Deflects nothing, absorbs nothing, amplifies Lightning) Leather(Minecraft Only): Full set has an AV of 7. Bronze: Full set has an AV of 11. Iron: Full set has an AV of 15. Diamond(Minecraft Only): Full set has an AV of 20. Steel: Full set has an AV of 35. Absorption (Deflects nothing, absorbs 10% Mana, amplifies nothing) Mithril: Full set has an AV of 57, and absorbs Ice and Water. Laevium: Full set has an AV of 147, and absorbs Fire, and Air. Orphalite: Full set has an AV of 201, and absorbs Darkness and Light. Deflection (Deflects objects and Magic, absorbs nothing, amplifies nothing) Adamant: Full set has an AV of 71, and can deflect Fire, Ice, and Darkness. Zephyrium: Full set has an AV of 120, and can deflect Sky, Dragon and Earth. Zamitite: Full set has an AV of 239, and can deflect Curses and Special Magic. Power Armor (Deflects 10% Magic damage to nearest entity, absorbs 15% Magic and amplifies nothing) Runical: Full set has an AV of 94, deflects Water and Ice and absorbs Sky. Dragonite: Full set has an AV of 173, deflects Sky, Earth and Fire and absorbs Dragon and Curses. Rainbow: Full set has an AV of 260, deflects Fire, Ice and Lightning, absorbs Water, Sky, Earth, Light and Dragon. Godly Armor (Varies) First Age: Full set has an AV of 333, absorbs all Magics (25%), amplifies Special (10%). Physical Damage Physical damage is more complicated than others since there are so many outcomes. Physical damage is determined by the following formula: (STR + (level x 0.25)) + STR stat = damage The number that this equals is called DMG. A weapon's STR stat is determined by it's STR, which is attached to it's type, and the material used. Sword: Swords are fast, but give the lowest STR value. Material x 0.11 Axe: Axes are slow but the best STR value. Material x 0.2 Spear: Spears are pretty average, giving long reach, medium speed and the second lowest STR value. Material x 0.13 Hammer: Hammers are slow, but have a crippling effect and the second best STR value. Material x 0.15 Bow: Bows are quite average with medium speed and STR and have the capacity for long reach. in [[Wooden Items|this link] for Material STR values)] x 0.14 Bronze: Adds an additional 5 STR Iron: Adds an additional 10 STR Steel: Adds an additional 20 STR Mithril: Adds an additional 40 STR Adamant: Adds an additional 80 STR Runical: Adds an additional 160 STR Zephyr: Adds an additional 320 STR Laevium: Adds an additional 480 STR Dragonite: Adds an additional 560 STR Orphalite: Adds an additional 600 STR Zamitite: Adds an additional 620 STR Rainbow: Adds an additional 800 STR Ancient: Adds an additional 1400 STR First Age: Adds an additional 2000 STR So a Mithril Sword would have a STR of 44. A Zephyr Hammer would have a STR of 362. So let's say Jay had an unlucky roll. He only got one STR every level for 20 levels. He likes using a Steel Spear. (STR + (level x 0.25)) + STR stat = damage (20 + (20 x 0.25)) + 3 (20 + 5) + 3 So Jay's DMG is 28. When in combat, he has a very high chance of hitting a 28. Hybrid Damage This is where you can start dealing some seriously heavy attacks. Hybrid damage is where a weapon is imbued with a certain Magic Spell. Say we imbued Fireball(LV1 Fire) into a Bronze Sword. If the User was level 1, with 1 base STR with this weapon, it would have 10 damage instead of the normal 5 for a Bronze Sword. How this is calculated is: STR stat = material x type (STR + (level x 0.25)) + STR stat = damage damage + damage If you need info on damage, see above in "Understanding Magic Damage". This allows for some seriously powerful weaponry. Unfortunately, when you imbue a weapon, it only stays imbued until you hit an entity. That first hit is powered by the imbue, and thus lets you do tons of damage early on. Resist and Amplify Ahh, resistances and weaknesses. The backbone of magic-based combat. This section will explain how certain elements affect each other. Fire is strong against Ice, Darkness and Light. It's weak against Water, Earth, Sky and Dragon. Ice is strong against Water, Darkness and Light. It's weak against Fire, Lightning and Dragon. Lightning is strong against Water, Darkness and Sky. It's weak against Fire, Light and Earth Darkness is strong against Light, Dragon, Earth, Sky and Special. It's weak against Lightning and Fire. Healing has no weaknesses or strengths. Light is strong against Darkness, Sky and Dragon. It's weak against Lightning and Special. Water is strong against Fire, Light, Dragon and Earth. It's weak against Ice and Lightning Earth is strong against Lightning, Ice, Fire, Light and Dragon. It's weak against Sky and Special. Sky is strong against Earth, Fire, Ice and Water. It's weak against Dragon, Lightning, Darkness and Light. Dragon is strong against Sky, Earth, Water, Light and Darkness. It's weak against Ice, Fire and Lightning. Nova is strong against everything except Dragon. Slayer is strong against Nova and Dragon. It's weak against everything else. Mana Regenerating ObjectsCategory:MagicCategory:Characters The idea that objects can generate Mana is nothing new. But, before now (Year 3008), no one knew how it happened. Mana regeneration is typically only observed to happen in beings made of mind, body and Soul. However, objects only have a body. This should mean it's impossible to regenerate Mana, but, time and time again, that statement has been proven to be false. It has been proven that inanimate objects can develop a Soul, if linked to a living being. The being must then infuse it with Mana and a shard of their own Soul. Now, the mind will send most of the information to the being, and a small amount to the object. In this sense, you can store information. Once an object has too much Mana and information crammed into it, the Mana collapses in on itself, creating a miniature Blackhole spell. This spell will draw more Mana to the object, but this process would be excruciatingly slow. However, this isn't a problem. Members of the Research Facility have discovered a few different things that would suggest an idea for high-speed regeneration. The first are the records of an incredibly powerful mage. Her name was Aria Silverwind, a member of the Silverwind clan before they all died off. Aria was the one who discovered and professed in Nova magic. She seemed particularly interested in Blackhole spells, of which she wrote many books and theories about. One particular book was supposed to be a record of her final experiment. The experiment was an attempt to delve into the depths of Anti-Mana, however, it was never completed. The experiment was what killed her, being too much for her to handle. Aria, being a Voratian, had access to their technology. She set up a high-speed collision between a Meganova Gem and a large chunk of Obsidian. What she theorized would happen was that the energy transfer would infinitely loop, creating a powerful Mana generator. What actually happened was an explosion powerful enough to shatter a continent and plague the shards with overwhelming amounts of Mana. Only one shard remained in the Realm itself; The Wintergreen Isles. This explosion lasted for about three days before collapsing in on itself, forming a Blackhole. The total destruction didn't stop there. Tok-Medasz attempted to neutralize the Blackhole and repair the damages, but the Blackhole only split into smaller pieces. These pieces found their way into many objects around the Realm. The objects which already had a small Blackhole in them then attempted to pull on the other ones. But, since both were the same size, they could not swallow each other. This, in turn created massive amounts of resonant Mana and Mana residue. This event kept occuring, thus creating Mana regenerating objects. Keep in mind not every object has this property, as some were not subject to this experience. Due to recent research, most of the previous theory is wrong. Regeneration is still, however, tied to density. Simply put, Mana entering an object is easier than escaping. More Mana pushed into a small space will react with surrounding Mana, causing a growth in the amount in the object. When it reaches the cap, the rest simply overflows, thus the regeneration. Objects with a high density generated more Mana than less dense objects. Below is a list of all known objects that can regenerate Mana. Paired and combined together, the objects reach an exponentially higher regeneration rate (Density2.2). Regeneration is determined by an object's density(in g/cm3). Every gram is 0.062 Mana/hour. Each value in parenthesis is the regeneration rate for 1 cm3 worth of material. This is not a complete list. - Tin - 7.287 g/cm3 (0.45) - Copper - 8.96 g/cm3 (0.55) - Brass - 8.70 g/cm3 (0.53) - Bronze - 8.70 g/cm3 (0.53) - Iron - 7.87 g/cm3 (0.48) - Coal - 1.105 g/cm3 (0.06) - Steel - 7.81 g/cm3 (0.48) - Gold - 19.32 g/cm3 (1.19) - Mithralite - 8.23 g/cm3 (0.51) - Adamantite - 6.6 g/cm3 (0.40) - Runicite - 7.446 g/cm3 (0.46) - Zephrite - 9.19 g/cm3 (0.56) - Dragonite - 8.54 g/cm3 (0.52) - Orphalite - 12.371 g/cm3 (0.76) - Laevium - 0.8 g/cm3 (0.04) - Zamitite - 8.837 g/cm3 (0.54) - Rainbow - 10.73 g/cm3 (0.66) - Godstone - 14.918 g/cm3 (0.92) - Void wood - 4.419 g/cm3 (0.27) - Mystic Rock - The rock that is used in Earth magic - 21.833 g/cm3 (1.35) - Humanoid Bone(Average) - 1.236 g/cm3 (0.07) - Demon Bone(Archaic) - 3.291 g/cm3 (0.20) - Dragon Bones - 5.743 g/cm3 (0.35) - Realmspine - 19.277 g/cm3 (1.19) - Redstone - 3.23 g/cm3 (0.20) - Core Stone - 43.84 g/cm3 (2.71) Luminosity Luminosity is basically the brightness of an object or force of some kind. It also refers to the radiant output of an object, visible or otherwise. Objects of different luminosities are, depending on the output, either more or less dangerous, bright or powerful than others. Many objects give off radiation, but usually, it's completely harmless. These cases are often just light emitting objects. Categories of Radiation Magical Radiation: Magical Radiation is the output of a spell or of Magic in general. It typically has a short travel distance before dissipating. Special cases like area of effect spells have larger radiation zones. Mana Radiation: Mana Radiation comes in many forms. Most often, it's the natural and harmless output of a realm's Soul and remnants of creation. However, some areas have unusually and even unnaturally high levels of Mana Radiation. One prime example would be the Wintergreen Isles, with constant raging Mana storms and radiation-induced apparitions. Mana Radiation also occurs when an object is moving at an incredibly fast speed, though the circumstances for this are still being researched. Light Radiation: Light Radiation is, on average, safer and also more common than the other two before it. Anything that can generate light gives off this radiation. Unless viewed with too much luminosity, it's absolutely harmless. Void Rot: Void Rot is a type of radiation that acts as radiation and propagates a disease. Anything it comes in contact with, will be disrupted on a microscopic level. Thus, this radiation is extremely dangerous. Once disrupted, the object in question then becomes a combination of dark purple, grey and black, it becomes slightly transparent and it becomes much harder to break. It radiates from anything that is already infected with Void Rot. Levels of Luminosity Luminosity is measured through LU, short for Luminosity Unit. 1 LU is equal to 600 lumens. An LU with a negative value will absorb light equal to half of the negative value. Objects/sources not included here either have a value of 0 or an undefined value. 1 LU is equal to 0.10 Mana. Average Fire spell - 6 LUs (3,600 lumens) Average Ice spell - 0.6 LUs (360 lumens) Average Lightning spell - 45 LUs (27,000 lumens) Average Darkness spell - -3 LUs (-1,800 lumens) Average Healing spell - 15 LUs (9,000 lumens) Average Light spell - 67 LUs (40,200 lumens) Average Sky spell - 9 LUs (5,400 lumens) Average Dragon spell - 3 LUs (1,800 lumens) Average Nova spell - 2,110 LUs (1,266,000 lumens) Average Astral spell - 1,480 LUs (888,000 lumens)